Worth Knowing
by Adrastia
Summary: A sweet little fic about Rude and Tifa. Rude is drinking at 7th Heaven and contemplating how to tell Tifa that he likes her. Reno meanwhile, is passed out drunk having a naughty dream about Elena. Innocent. Save for the naughty Reno part.


_Notes_

The last you'll probably see from me for awhile, unless I upload something that isn't freshly brewed for your reading pleasure. I do have stuff sitting around un-uploaded. Depends on whether or not I survive this semester.

Anywaiz, this is a cute little fic about Rude and Tifa. It's called "Worth Knowing". If you like RudexTifa then it's right up your alley. It was written in under half an hour so don't expect it to be a scholarly source or reading material. :P

I think it's pretty obvious that Reno's speech is spelled that way because he's drunk. So don't think that I can't spell. I get all A's in English so nyah! XP

However I do think it's cute. And Reno's so naughty. Having an XXX rated dream about Elena while he's passed out drunk in Tifa's 7th Heaven.

--

**Worth Knowing**

**--**

Rude looked up from the drink he was slowly nursing and glanced at Tifa wiping up the beer that a very drunk Reno had just tipped over. He felt his cheeks flush hotly and quickly looked away, afraid she'd notice him blushing. So instead he turned his attention to his partner, who was now passed out on the floor.

"It's ok if you just leave him there," Tifa said suddenly. It's a slow night."

Rude looked up at Tifa, suddenly aware that he was still blushing.

"It's ok, Rude," Tifa replied. Don't get all flustered. It was a joke."

_"She misunderstood... I shouldn't let her think that I'm mad at her," _Rude thought,

glad that he was wearing shades. At least she couldn't see the nervous look in his eyes. Reno was passed out and no one else was in the bar. It was his one chance to tell Tifa how he felt. Even if it was hard. _"If the words don't come,"_ Rude thought, _"Then I may never be able to work up the courage to try again."_

Rude swallowed hard, knowing that the opportunity may never arise again. He put down his drink and managed a slight but sincere smile. "I know... It wasn't because of that..."

"Oh?" Tifa asked, winking and she stepped over a very drunken Reno who was muttering in his sleep.

"Yeah, Elena babe. Tha's one fine ass ya got there. Nice tits too. Take it all off fer Reno!"

"In your dreams," Tifa laughed, taking a seat next to Rude. "So then, you want to talk, big boy? Hmm?"

Rude felt both honored and surprised that Tifa had come over to sit with him. He

looked down at Reno, who was now propositioning Dream Elena. Apparently having fun

with Dream Elena cost 5 gil a pop.

"5 gil babe? Fer all that lovin'? Ahm sold..."

"If Elena heard that-"

"There'd be a blood bath for sure," Rude finished with a slight laugh. He looked at Tifa thoughtfully thought his shades. "You know I'm not much of a conversationalist..."

"True. But there's alot on your mind. I can tell."

"Tifa," Rude began, his voice slightly shaken. "I... I think you look very pretty tonight."

"In a beer stained apron no less." Tifa laughed. "Courtesy of Reno."

"You look beautiful in anything," Rude replied.

"Thanks, Rude. You're a real sweet guy, you know that?"

Rude blushed again. This time not caring if Tifa saw. Something about her comforted him enough to let his guard down.

On the floor Reno was muttering about taking other things down.

"Jus' lemme take my pants off babe... Ya know Elena, you sure are impashunt. Ahm strippin fast as I ken..."

Rude looked a bit embarrassed by this. Yet instead of making Rude feel too awkward, somehow the red head's ridiculous drunken dreaming was having the opposite effect. After all, no matter what Rude said or did he couldn't hold a candle to Reno's behaviour right now.

"You know," Tifa began. "I like shy boys."

"You do?"

Tifa nodded. "They're the most honest kind. And do you know what other kind of boys I like?"

Rude shook his head. "No, what kind?"

Tifa playfully grabbed Rude's arm. "Big strong ones."

Rude blushed deeply. "Alot of girls like me because of that..."

"I bet. But I'm the one you want to like you, right?"

"Tifa..."

"That's all I needed to hear, Rude," Tifa said, smiling. "Do you want to come upstairs?"

"What?" Rude answered, nearly spitting out the sip of whiskey he had taken.

Tifa laughed. She thought it was rather cute. "I mean just to talk. You know. I want to get to know you better, Rude. You seem worth knowing to me."

"I'd like that..." Rude answered softly, finishing his drink.

Tifa went over to the door and turned the sign over to read closed. Then she took Rude's arm in her own and led him upstairs. "Well then, let's go."

--

Meanwhile on the floor of 7th Heaven...

"Yannow, prinsess...," Reno muttered in his sleep. Yer the queen of deep throatin'. Tha' wuz good..."

And it just so happened that Elena, ignoring the closed sign, walked in looking for her comrades just as Reno began complimenting Dream Elena on her other intimate skills.

Elena began to kick Reno, frustrated that he was too drunk to feel the agonizing pain that he so rightly deserved.

Rude and Tifa ignored the noise entirely.

Fin


End file.
